


love around the corner

by sternchencas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, librarian!cas, secret notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 14:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13683438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sternchencas/pseuds/sternchencas
Summary: Castiel works at the library and finds notes hidden in the returned books, addressed to him. Will he find out who's sending them?





	love around the corner

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Français available: [Love around the corner TRAD](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15686181) by [NaitiaClo960](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaitiaClo960/pseuds/NaitiaClo960)



Castiel is finally alone in the library breakroom and pulls out the note he pocketed earlier. He found it in a children’s book, but that’s not of import. Whoever leaves these notes is pretty good at hiding who they are.

Castiel found the first one in a Bible of all places. He thought it was a bookmark somebody left by accident, but it turned out to be a folded paper with a note written on it.

 

_ Dear Castiel, _

_ Thank you for always being so friendly and helpful. No matter how bad my day was, I can always count on you making it better. I hope you have a great day as well. -TC _

 

Castiel remembers that first day. He has opened that note a thousand times to reread it over and over again. Now it sits in a little box on his desk at home, together with 20 others.

Every few days, he gets one. It always starts with ‘Dear Castiel’ and ends with TC. He doesn’t know anybody with those initials, though, and when he tried to look up who borrowed the books, he hit a dead end, too.

One Mrs. Weatherford borrowed the Bible, a 68-year-old lady. She likes to bring Castiel cookies, but it’s doubtful she leaves such notes. And after her, it was Kevin Tran, a student who’s polite, but always so caught up in his books that Castiel is sure Kevin doesn’t even notice the person at the checkout counter.

Therefore, the book tells Castiel nothing about the person writing the notes. The paper is pretty, but any store that sells stationary has it. And while the notes are handwritten, there’s no way for Castiel to find the writer. He can hardly ask his customers for a handwriting sample.

“Castiel? Hannah is at the counter, and I want to leave in five minutes. Is your break over soon?” Castiel’s co-worker Hester opens the door just a smitch and peeks at him through the gap.

“Don’t worry; I’ll be out in a minute,” Castiel says, and Hester gives him an affirmative nod before disappearing again. 

He can’t leave before reading the note, though, so Castiel hastily opens it up.

 

_ Dear Castiel, _

_ I usually hate rain, but it’s a good look on you. If you still prefer an umbrella, I left mine. It’s the red one with the black handle. I want it back, though. -TC _

 

There’s a little smiley face drawn next to the last sentence that makes Castiel smile, and the compliment brings warmth to his cheeks. 

Castiel usually lets his hair do whatever it wants and today is even worse. The rain surprised him, and when he arrived at the library, he only had a small towel to dry his hair. It’s still a little damp and falls in a different pattern like he purposefully styled it that way. He hoped that nobody would mind his shabby look, but he never thought anybody would like it.

With a smile, he puts the note back into his pocket and leaves the breakroom to take over for Hester. Castiel checks on Hannah at the counter and then pushes one of their trolleys along the main corridor to put the returned books back onto the shelves. 

“Hiya, Cas.”

Castiel turns around to the familiar voice. “Hello, Dean.”

Dean is one of their regulars. They ran into each other shortly after Castiel started working here ten months ago. Since then, they always talk about the books Dean borrows, and they recommend each other books they haven’t read yet.

At least that must be what Dean thinks they are doing. Castiel, on the other hand, is bummed out over the fact that Dean is the prettiest man he has ever seen and that he’s in a relationship. Not that he’s ever said so, but he’s mentioned a ‘Sam’ a few times, and it sounded like they were close.

So all that’s left for Castiel are their little talks and the chance to ogle Dean when he’s picking out books or comes to the counter to check them out. Today is no different. 

Castiel has no business being in the section Dean is currently in, but that doesn’t keep him from peeking at Dean from behind a shelf where he rearranges the same books for the third time.

After a while, his guilty conscience kicks in and he finishes his round with the trolley before trading places with Hannah. After he sits down, he checks the computer and sees that Dean hasn’t checked out anything today. That means he still has to come to the counter.

He feels like a stalker when checking up on Dean, but the man brightens his day a significant amount. Castiel loves his job, but it can be a little boring at times, and not everybody is as friendly as Dean or Mrs. Weatherford.

Castiel doesn’t have to wait long for Dean to check out some new books and he smiles when he sees which ones. “One of my monthly recommendations.”

Dean smiles as well. “So far I liked everything you put up on that board. Figured I couldn’t go wrong with this one.”

“I’m flattered, Dean.” Castiel tries his best to sound friendly, not flirtatious, but somehow Dean always turns him into a smiling, gooey mess. “But once in a while, you should take a risk.”

“Take a risk how?” Dean asks with raised brows, his tone daring.

It leaves Castiel wondering if Dean is just being friendly or if he’s flirting with him as well. Either way, Castiel has to keep in mind that it can’t lead anywhere. For one thing, there is this Sam person, and second, he doesn’t think that model-worthy Dean could be interested in him.

“Just grab any book from the shelf and read it,” Castiel suggests.

“Without checking what it’s about?” Dean considers the idea. “Next time, I might do that.

He takes the books he wanted back from Castiel and grins. “Which makes it another one of your recommendations.”

Castiel wishes they could go on and on like this, but more people are waiting behind Dean, so Castiel says the first thing that comes to mind. “Don’t get wet out there.”

Dean shoves the books in his bag and gives Castiel another one of his brilliant smiles. “I don’t mind the rain.”

He walks away, and Castiel feels warm and giddy from their encounter, at least until Dean’s last words make sense in Castiel’s brain. He allowed himself to believe that Dean could be the person leaving the notes, but the last one stated that the writer hated rain, unlike Dean.

The thought puts a dent in Castiel’s good mood, but he tries to comfort himself with the note in his pocket. Whoever TC is, they are out there, and they already like him. Maybe love is waiting right around the corner.

 

* * *

Dean may have left the library’s interior, but now he’s standing just around the corner, next to the glass doors that lead inside, trying his best to peek at Castiel one last time without being seen.

It’s all kinds of stupid, and Dean hopes that Sam never finds out what he’s doing. Sam would taunt him to no end if he knew that his flirtatious, big mouthed brother couldn’t handle his crush on a smiley librarian. 

Dean has no idea what’s so different about Cas that he can’t think straight when he sees him. He manages to talk to him about the weather and the books, but a simple dinner invitation is out of the question. 

Instead, he writes those stupid notes. Dean’s not even sure if Cas got all of them. He saw him take a few, but it’s risky to stay close by when Cas discovers them. He might see Dean, and when he’s always close to the notes, Cas might draw the right conclusion.

Which wouldn’t be a bad thing, right? At least it would end this stupid charade, either in a good or a horrible way. But that’s what worries Dean, the second option. What if Cas doesn’t want to talk to him again? If he doesn't say anything, they might at least become friends.

Dean contemplates going to the store to buy new paper for more notes when his phone buzzes. It’s a message from his brother.

 

_ [Sammy; 4:20 pm]: hey Dean, don’t want to bother you, but did you get the book? need it this weekend. _

 

From one second to the other, the notes aren’t Dean’s most significant problem anymore. Dean promised Sam to get him a book he needs for a critical essay, and with all the note writing and Cas watching, he completely forgot about it. Dean takes a quick last look at Cas, before hurrying back to his car.

 

* * *

A day later, Dean finds himself in front of the library again, but this time, he’s not anxious because of Castiel, but because of his brother. He spent all of yesterday afternoon trying to track down the stupid book Sam needs, but can’t get it anywhere. The lady at the last place Dean tried told him in an uppity manner that his brother wasn’t the only law school student and that Dean should have taken care of it way earlier. Like he doesn’t know that.

His only hope is the library now. He walks in and follows the route Cas usually takes to put away the books. Dean almost gives up at the end when he can’t find him, but then he hears a familiar voice. “Hello, Dean.”

Dean turns around, and Cas greets him with a smile that makes Dean’s heart skip a beat, but for once, he ignores it. “Hey Cas, I’m so glad I found you. I need help or a favor. I need this book for Sam. He needs it for law school, or better, one essay, and he wants to write it over the weekend. I was supposed to get it weeks ago, but I completely forgot, and now I can’t get it anywhere.”

Cas’ smile fades away, and Dean wants to apologize for pushing that problem on him, but when Dean opens his mouth, Cas lifts his hand to shut him up. “Which book?”

“I wrote it down.” Dean pulls out a piece of paper and hands it to Cas, impressed that Cas understood what he wanted from him. 

After reading the note, Cas gestures for Dean to follow him and walks over to one of the computers. He enters a code to access the database as an employee and looks up the book. “I’m afraid we don’t have it.”

Cas gives a sympathetic shrug, and Dean wants to grab the nearest book and hit himself in the face with it. “I might be able to buy it but I’m not sure I’ll get it in time, and it’s super expensive. My brother’s going to kill me.”

“Your brother?”

“Yes,” Dean sighs, “he takes his school stuff very seriously, and I promised to get the book. How did I fuck this up?”

“I could order it,” Cas offers, and when Dean stares at him in confusion, he adds, “I could buy it for the library and then you can just borrow it like any other book. But the best I can do is tomorrow morning.”

It takes a moment for Dean to understand what he’s saying. He had hoped for help, but this? “You would do that? Tomorrow morning I can get it and don’t have to pay anything?”

“That’s essentially what I just said,” Cas deadpans. 

A surge of relief and happiness rushes through Dean. “Oh my god, thank you!” He cups Cas’ face with his hands and kisses him on the cheek. “You’re a sweetheart, Cas! I have to meet Sammy now, but I’ll see you tomorrow.”

 

* * *

Castiel watches Dean leave, unable to move or even think. He’s not quite sure what just happened, but small details find their way into his brain, one after another.

Sam isn’t Dean’s  _ partner  _ but his brother. That doesn’t mean Dean’s single, but he’s never mentioned anybody else. He also just kissed Castiel and called him a sweetheart. Does that mean he likes him or was it just because of the book?

Castiel revisits every one of their conversations in his mind. There may be a slight chance that Dean likes him and is, in fact, flirting with him.

“Are you okay?” Hannah appears next to Castiel and gives him a worried look. “You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

Finally, Castiel catches himself and tries to smile. “I’m ordering books I’m trying to remember one I wanted, but the title keeps slipping away.”

“Oh, can I give you my list? I need some ordered, too.”

“Sure.”

While Hannah gets her list, Castiel adds a few books that might also be helpful for law school students. He’s allowed to purchase books for the library, but it should make sense, and the one book would stand out.

Hannah comes back and gives Castiel the list. “Thank you, Castiel. You’re the best.”

The best. Castiel adds the books for Hannah and thinks about her words. That’s what you say when someone helps you out. The best. A true friend. So nice. But sweetheart?

He checks the list to make sure he didn’t forget anything and after he places the order his eyes fall on Dean’s note again. Something about it is odd. 

When Castiel understands what's wrong, the air catches in his throat. He rushes into the breakroom and pulls a piece of paper out of his jacket pocket. The note he got yesterday.

He places the two notes next to each other on the table and stares at them for solid five minutes. In the end, Castiel tries to convince himself that Sam might have written the note about the book. But Dean said that he wrote it down, and there’s no doubt about it.

Whoever wrote that note also wrote the one Castiel received yesterday. It becomes clear to him that on each day he got a note, Dean has been at the library. Castiel doesn’t know what TC means, but everything else fits just too well to be a coincidence.

With a warm feeling in his stomach, Castiel puts both notes back into his pocket and decides to buy some special paper after his shift ended.

 

* * *

Dean doesn’t like lying to his brother, but he told him that he forgot to bring the book to their meeting and that Sam would get it today. 

Dean’s at the library five minutes after it opened and finds Cas near the checkout counter. “Morning, Cas.”

“Hello, Dean.”

It’s the same greeting Dean always gets, but something about it seems off. Maybe something went wrong after all? “Do you have the book?”

Castiel ducks down under the counter and comes up with a shiny, new, and above all, thick book. “As promised. I already put it in your account, so you’re ready to go.”

“Thank you, Cas. You’re a lifesaver.” Dean takes the book and gives Cas a huge smile. “I’ll make it up to you when Sammy is done with this thing. He’s probably sitting behind his door and waiting for me to bring it over.”

“No worries. I’m glad I could help.”

With a parting smile from Cas, Dean leaves the library and is about to put the book in his bag when he notices a piece of paper sticking out of it. It’s probably a note from the library, and Dean takes it out in case it has a date on it to make sure that Sammy doesn’t get wind of his deceit after all.

When Dean unfolds the note, he stops dead in his tracks. He knows this kind of paper, and there’s a handwritten message on it.

 

_ Dear Dean, _

_ Thank you for the umbrella. I appreciate your thoughtfulness. -CN _

 

Dean feels like his head might explode from all the thoughts rushing through it.  _ That’s _ why Cas’ greeting was off. He knows that it was Dean who left the notes for him.

From one moment to the other, Dean feels deeply ashamed. He should have known that his weird notes weren’t a good idea. Sure, Cas is letting him down easy, that’s just the kind of person he is, but his sober words, no matter how friendly, show precisely how he feels about Dean.

And for a good reason. Dean acted like a freaking stalker, watching Cas, leaving secret notes, commenting on Cas’ behavior and appearance. And to top it all off, he kissed him. It might have been only on the cheek, but it’s still completely inappropriate. 

Sammy has to wait. This time Dean won’t hide behind a note. He has to talk to Cas. He finally puts the book into his bag and walks back into the library and right up to Cas. “Uhm, can I talk to you? In private?”

Cas looks surprised but puts down the books he’s been holding and gestures for Dean to follow him. They walk through a door behind the counter into a room with a kitchen, a small table, and several chairs. It must be their breakroom.

“How can I help you?” Cas seems guarded, and Dean can’t blame him. He probably doesn’t like to be alone with Dean. He better make this quick.

“You know that I wrote the notes, and I wanted to apologize,” he says.

“Apologize?”

“Yes.” Dean takes a deep breath. Talking to Cas is even harder than he thought it would be. “I don’t know why I thought it was a good idea. I see now how creepy it looks and I promise, I’m not some weird stalker. And kissing you- Jesus, there’s no excuse for that, but you deserve to hear it. I’m very sorry.”

Cas looks at him like a deer in the headlights, with his huge blue eyes, and Dean wants to run, but Cas steps in front of the door. “Dean, wait! I don’t think you’re creepy and I didn’t mind the notes.”

“Cas, I got your message, okay? I know that you’re trying to let me down easy, but you don’t have to. I can handle the truth.”

For the first time since Dean has known Cas, something like anger creeps onto his face, and it’s kinda intimidating. “Obviously, you didn’t get my message, because the truth is that I like you. I just didn’t put that in the note in case your brother found it instead of you. And I was too afraid just to say so. I guess that was a stupid way for me to tell you.”

“So you’re saying we’re both a couple of dumbasses?” Dean asks.

Cas shakes his head, but there’s a smile pulling at his lips. “I prefer the word careful. Less dumb. Less ass.”

They stay silent for a moment until Cas’ words catch up to Dean. “So... you like me? And I like you. What do we do know?”

“You could ask me out to dinner? Or call me sweetheart again. But those are just recommendations,” Cas says.

Dean is so overwhelmed by the fact that Cas likes him that his mind jumps to another option instead. He walks up to Cas and leans in. “You said I should take more risks.”

“I did,” Cas confirms.

“I could kiss you.”

“I’d recommend that.”

Dean moves closer, his hands going to Cas’ waist while Cas puts his arms around Dean’s neck. It feels like they’ve done this a thousand times before and at the same time it’s completely new. 

Their lips barely touch, just a light brush here and there while they breathe each other in. Dean gets lost in the sensation of Cas’ warmth, his smell that reminds Dean of paper and a hint of honey, and the sweet softness of Cas lips against his own.

Dean wouldn’t mind doing this forever, at least until somebody loudly clears their throat. Cas and Dean jump apart and find Hannah standing in the door. “I’m sorry, but I’ll be gone in a minute, so somebody should check the counter.”

Cas hectically straightens his hair and clothes. “I’ll be right out.”

Hannah disappears, and Dean tries to catch Cas’ eye. “I’m sorry about that.”

“Oh, it’s just Hannah. She’s okay.”

Dean nods and tries to keep the words coming before he can chicken out again. “So dinner tonight? I can pick you up when your shift is over.”

“Of course,” Cas smiles, “I’d like that. But now I have to-”

He gestures to the door, and Dean nods. “Yeah sure. I’ll have to bring Sam his book anyway.”

They walk outside together, and when Cas sits down at the counter, Dean remembers his recommendations. He winks at Cas and smiles. “See you later, sweetheart.” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Since some people asked what TC stands for, here the explanation: Dean wanted to sign the notes, but Cas knows his name, so DW would have been too obvious. So instead, he uses "T" because it sounds similar to D and instead of Winchester (like the weapon), he uses "C" for Colt. I actually feel sorry now that it's not more meaningful. I didn't anticipate the eye for detail from the readers. I'll keep it in mind for the next fics. :)
> 
> Thanks for reading! Kudos/comments are highly appreciated :) Visit me on [tumblr](http://www.sternchencas.tumblr.com) if you want :D


End file.
